ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Wiki:ParentPage
TV Series ---- Films ---- Video Games ---- }} |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Similar Games:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Genre(s):' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Playthrough Length:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Difficulty:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Security Concerns:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Multiplayer Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Online Multiplayer:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Local Multiplayer:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Voice Chat:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Connectivity Structure:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Age of Community:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Community Attitude:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Gameplay Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'ESRB Rating(s):' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'PEGI Rating(s):' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'ACB Rating(s):' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Content Labels:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Content Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Violence:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Language:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Sexual Themes and Nudity:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Drugs and Alcohol:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Crude Humor or Comic Mischief:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Cost Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Subscription:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'In-game Purchases:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Gambling Elements:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |} Manga ---- }} |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Description:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Similar Literature:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Genre(s):' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Availability:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Content Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Content Labels:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Violence:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Language:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Sexual Themes and Nudity:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Drugs and Alcohol:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Crude Humor or Comic Mischief:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |} FAQ 'Q: "Why is Ultra Q the first Ultra Series when it has no Ultraman?"' A: The Ultra Series was originally a response to the giant monster movie craze of the 1960s, Ultra Q was both a monster movie in TV show form and a counterpart to Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone. However, Eiji Tsuburaya felt something was missing from the show. He originally scripted a character called WoO to act as a protector to the humans, but this was scrapped. After some brainstorming with his writing team, they decided the show's next season needed a hero, and thus the Ultraman concept was born. 'Q: "Did Godzilla ever fight Ultraman? I keep hearing debates about it, but did it ever ''really happen?" '''A: Well technically, yes and no. There have been two close instances of this, but no official fight has happened between the King of the Monsters and the Heroes from the Land of Light. The first was the monster Jirass from the original Ultraman series, which was a recycled Godzilla suit brought out of storage and modified with a frilled lizard collar to act as a monster opponent. Another instance was in an episode of Ultraseven, amongst a montage of memories the hero had of his adventures on Earth, viewers could hear the roar of the famous monster, implying that Ultraseven once fought Godzilla off-screen. However, it could have been a monster that used Godzilla's roar, as it has been used by Ultra Kaiju in the past. 'Q: "What's with the blinking Christmas lights on their chests?" ' A: Those lights are Color Timers, they act as an Ultra's energy gauge and warns them of when their energy is running low. Depending on the series, it acts as a time limit to how long an Ultra can fight on Earth (Usually 3-5 minutes), or as a stamina gauge which blinks when they take too much damage or use too much energy. If the blinking stops, one of two things can happen, the Ultra retreats back into their human host before their energy dries up or if it stops completely, they die. While the time limit may seem ridiculous to western audiences, it is a weakness which keeps the main hero from being too powerful and adds extra danger to the show by having the possibility the hero could lose against their foes. Plus, from a pseudo-scientific standpoint, it makes sense that an extraterrestrial lifeform would be unable to survive in Earth's environment for very long. 'Q:"Are Fireman, Redman, Mirrorman, Aizenbo, WoO, Jumborg Ace and Nine Ultramen?"' A: No, those shows are separate from Ultraman but utilize a similar show formula and are made by the same company. 'Q: "How can you have a database on a series that isn't fully available in the US or some other countries?"' A: We have help from fans who can see the shows across the globe. But availability of the series may not be a problem for much longer, as Tsuburaya Productions has plans to shop around for licensors to their shows overseas in 2016.